edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eds-tinction
The Eds-tinction is a fanfic by Eddlikeshotsauce.The plotline is about the world of 2013,and how the kids fare with it. Characters Ed-The Main protagonist of Part 2.He still hasn't changed his funny ways,not to mention the fact his basement is so dirty it protected the kids from the disaster of 2012. Edd-Also known as Double-D,he is the narrator.The story is told with his opinions and from his point of view,he changed the most of the characters,as he is now addicted to soda. Eddy-The Protagonist of Part 1.He is the one who is the most eager to go out into the new world,oblivous to the hazards and the new creatures. Rolf-A major character,he plays the 'wise old man' part (even though he isn't old) and everyone goes to him for advice. Kevin-Another major character,he breaks his leg in the event of 2012,which creates another complication. Jonny 2x4-The one everyone sets out to find(or as Double-D would say,the McGuffin of the story),he was on vacation during the events of 2012,and everyone sets out to find him(though no one knows why). Nazz-The 'girl' of the story.Everyone wants to have her,although she admits she only has a crush on one(though she won't tell who). Sarah-A bystander in the story,she decides to stay at the cul-de-sac instead of go on the journey. Jimmy-Although he survived 2012,he is never seen in the story,though is mentioned numerous times. The Kanker Sisters-Their names now are laughed at because they did not survive the events of 2012. Or did they...? Story Chapter 1:Lethal Solitude The beautiful morning was erupting.I mean literally,ERUPTING.The sunrise was blocked out by a huge wave of lava,that was going at least fifteen miles per hour.And worst of all,it was heading in our direction.Ed,for once,gave words of advice. "Bring your possesions and head for Ed's basement!"the idiocity cried. Soon everyone was piling wth a bag of their possesions towards Ed's house.Ed was considerably tall,with skin so dirty it appeared yellow.He had freckles,an orange buzz cut and a green jacket and so many zits on this back he played connect-the-dots and made a boat.I had only packed Jim,my cactus,all the books in my library and the covers of my bed.I was staggering under the weight so Ed helped me with my luggage.Eventually everyone crowded under the house in Ed's room.Everyone was there-except Jonny and thankfully the Kanker sisters. "JONNY!" I yelled and tried to retrieve him,but the lava had already flowed to the door at the top of the stairs.And strangely,very strangely,it stopped there.It hardened into molten rock. * * * * When I woke from my deep sleep on the sleeping bag Jimmy brought all of us(thankfully)I was the only one awake.Quietly,I made my way around the sleeping survivors,for a peek outside.The window to Ed's basement was not covered in lava.I found out later Ed's basement was so filthy it wasn't affected by the lava.I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Nazz,a beautiful girl with wavy yellow hair.And if you think you have seen rackhead(as I have had in my younger days)you have never seen Nazz.Her hair doubled her height. "Hi Double D," she said."What happened?" "I don't-"I started.But Eddy had gotten up and was already at her."So Nazz," he stated."Whatcha say about comin' over to my secret place in the wall tonight?" Even though I restrained a chuckle,I have to admit,Eddy is brave. "How much money would you give me if I went out there?" he said. "Too late!"Kevin ran past us and jumped through the window and crashed through it. One one hand it was relieving to have fresh air but on the other,Kevin broke his leg.He fell to the floor in a sickening CRACK,and jolted everyone awake. "What happened?"cried Sarah."don't worry Jimmy it's alright." "Who,what,when,where why?"Ed said. "I don't have the cabbage Nana!"Rolf proclaimed. Everyone soon gathered around Kevin.Eddy didn't as he was laughing his life away,but Kevin was screaming in pain.Thankfully Jimmy also brought a huge doctor kit with him,so it was alright. I never would have guessed what could happen next. Chapter 2:A Big Change The next day,I was very thirsty.Unfortunatly there was no water,so I drank soda.I had never tasted anything so succulent,juicy,and so- "DOUBLE-D!"Eddy cried."WAKE UP!" It was only then I realized I was on the floor.How mortifiying.It was then I heard the strangest sound I ever heard. "B GGV KYTGVUYKUY VKRVTRKURCIUYRVIRCIRCII!!!!!!!!!" More coming soon.........